Je souhaite que tu m'aimes
by Leyla KTK
Summary: Encore un DôméWata . La naissance d’un amour lors d’une belle saison fleuri…


**Titre:** Je souhaite que tu m'aimes…

**Auteur :** Leyla KTK

**Catégorie : **Général, Romance, UA

**Rating :** K+

**Couple :** Dômé/Wata

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Clamp. Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va s'en dire pour ce petit OS.

**Béta lectrice: **Ayaka, merci pour ta patience et surtout pour la correction.

**Résumé :** La naissance d'un amour lors d'une belle saison fleurie…

**Note 1 :** Bon voilà un autre OS. J'ai essayé de le traiter d'une manière aussi développée possible que. Bien que je doute d'avoir réussi… Surtout au niveau de la fin, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est quelque peu bâclée. Désolée pour ça.

**Note 2 :** Le choix du titre fut difficile. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne savais pas quoi mettre… Si vous pensez qu'il y a mieux, n'hésitez pas.

**Note 3 :** … les notes pleuvent lol. Je ne suis pas sûr que le contenu du Os soit intéressant… Alors, n'hésitez pas le dire.

-

* * *

**Je souhaite que tu m'aimes…**

* * *

**-**

**- **

Parfois, on raconte qu'on peut dans l'instant ressentir si une personne tient une place plus importante que les autres dans notre vie. Par un regard, un lien se voit crée. Au début, on ne perçoit pas l'étendue del'importance de celui-ci. Bien au contraire, on fait tout pour l'ignorer et le sceller. Mais quand on côtoie ladite personne, cela devient de plus en plus difficile de faire semblant de ne pas remarquer ce fil invisible qui nous lie.

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai rencontré cette personne.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était pendant la cérémonie de la rentrée J'ai tout de suite remarqué une tête brune plus haute que les autres parmi les élèves. La première chose dont j'ai pensé quand je l'ai aperçu, c'était '' _Je veux le connaître le plus vite possible._'' C'est étrange de se dire ça alors que je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

Cependant, je me sentais attiré vers lui. Comme si une force inconnue et invisible me poussait à aller à sa rencontre. Néanmoins, étant comme je suis… C'est-à-dire un garçon tout sauf courageux pour ce genre de choses et surtout qui attend que les événements se changent d'elles-mêmes pour enfin oser bouger... Vous me direz que cela risque de prendre un certain temps, parfois même cela ne se produira peut-être jamais. Mais, je ne veux pas jouer pour perdre. Je veux être certain de parvenir vers un résultat positif pour oser aller vers un tel choix.

Après ladite cérémonie, je me suis mis à espérer que l'on se retrouve dans la même classe. Je me disais que l'on débuterait déjà par une approche amicale et peut-être un peu plus par la suite. Cependant, mon souhait s'est vu réduit à néant une heure plus tard… Je me retrouvais dans la seconde B et lui dans la A… bref, ce n'est pas pour cette année que j'arriverai à faire quoi que ce soit… Je me consolais en disant que l'année prochaine le destin me sourira peut-être et m'accorderai cette chance tant convoitée.

L'année s'écoula comme les précédentes, avec un petit bonus en prime. Mon amie d'enfance s'est retrouvée dans la même classe que moi, cela m'a agréablement surpris, mais surtout réjouit.

Les mois et les saisons se sont vus écoulés tranquillement, mais tout aussi doucement… Enfin, pour moi…

**_o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o_**

Et nous voici en ce nouveau printemps de la nouvelle rentrée. Les cerisiers avaient déjà éclos cela s'accordait merveilleusement bien avec la clarté et la magnificence de ce ciel bleu. Une très belle journée, pour une nouvelle rentrée.

Totalement dans mon monde, je ne fais pas attention à la présence qui s'est vu apparaître à côté de moi. Une douce voix me ramène au présent avec une légère tape sur l'épaule.

« Ohayooo, Kimi-chan. »

Je me retourne vers la source du salut et je me retrouve face à ma meilleure amie. Je l'observe un moment,toujours aussi belle. Un beau sourire s'est vu naître sur son visage après m'avoir salué. Je lui rendis son sourire et son bonjour avec le même entrain.

« Ohayo, Hima-chan. »

« Alors, tu es allé voir le tableau d'affichage pour la répartition des classes ? »

« Je… non… »

Elle me fixe un petit moment avec un sourire tout à fait différent que le précèdent, puis elle ajoute en se tournant vers moi.

« Tu veux que j'aille voir pour toi ? »

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Avant même d'avoir fini de prononcer sa phrase, je l'étreins avec force et lui souffle un déluge de remerciements.

« Oi !!! Attends avant de me remercier, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il soit dans même classe que toi… »

Tout en me détachant d'elle, je me rends compte de ma bêtise…

« Tu as raison… »

« Eh ! Ne fais pas cette tête, baka. Bon, je vais voir ce tableau tant redouté :p. »

Je la vois s'éloigner et rejoindre le rassemblement qui se trouve devant nous. Sa silhouette a disparue quelques secondes après son arrivée sur le lieu. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était était contre moi contre moi. Il avançait doucement, du moins, cette attente me faisait ressentir cela.

Après quelques minutes d'interminable attente, je la vois enfin se frayer un chemin vers moi. Je l'observe avec attention. Son expression a l'air… déçu, triste et son regard fuyant.

Elle arrive enfin devant moi, sa tête est baissée et je comprends tout de suite son manque d'entrain. Je l'interroge enfin avec appréhension, bien que je sachedéjà la réponse.

« Alors ? »

Elle relève la tête, son regard fuit le mien…

« Kimi-chan…. Je suis vraiment-… »

« C'est bon Hima… »

« Quoi ? »

« Cette année encore, nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe… C'est bien ça non ?»

« Hummm… Pas vraiment… »

« Com-… »

« Kimi-chan, je suis vraiment contente pour toi -. »

« Hein ?! »

« Dôméki Shizuka, première B. Watanuki Kimihiro, première B. »

« … »

Comment ?

Ce n'est pas possible… Cela ne peut être pas vrai… Pourtant…

« Ne, Hima, tu ne me fais pas marcher, hein ?! »

« Je n'oserais pas ! »

« Nous sommesdans la même classe ? »

« Hai . »

Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer aussi fort que je peux. Je sens mon cœur qui cogne dans ma poitrine avec force. Je suis heureux. Je peux enfin espérer un changement dans cet amour à sens unique. Construire une amitié, puis… verra bien.

« Merci, merci. »

« Je suis là pour ça. Bien que je n'aie rien fait d'extraordinaire. » déclara Himawari.

Je la dévisagea un moment, puis je lève la tête vers le ce beau ciel. Un sourire heureux fleurit sur mon visage.

« Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer. »

« O…oui. Ah ! Au fait et toi, tu es toujours avec moi ? »

« Tu devras te débrouiller seul pour conquérir l'élu de ton cœur ;). »

« Hein ? Tu me laisses tomber ?! »

« Non, baka… Je suis dans une autre classe. La première A.»

« Ah… »

« Je vois que cela ne t'affecte pas plus que ça… »

« Q-Quoi ?! Mais non… »

La réponse était criée plus qu'autre chose. Cela a fait rire ma soi-disant meilleure amie, qui s'amuse toujours autant à mes dépends.

« Huhuhu, tu pars toujours au quart du tour. C'est super de te taquiner, cela va me manquer :p. »

« On se verra toujours. »

« Je le compte bien, au moins pour me dire comment cela évolue avec ton beau brun. »

« Hima !!! » criai-je plus amusé qu'offusqué.

Je la vois partir en courant en me demandant de l'attendre à la fin des cours. Elle n'a pas besoin de ma réponse, vu qu'elle la connaît déjà.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me dirige vers mon étage.

Cette année,

Oui, cette année, je ferai tout pour que mon souhait se réalise.

La nouvelle année débute sur un ciel nouveau. Mon ciel est clair et dépourvu de nuage. Ça sera une longue et difficile bataille, mais je ferai tout pour la rendre victorieuse.

**_o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o_**

**« Attends, je t'en pri****e****. Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer. »**

**« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je déteste les personnes de ton genre. » **

**« Quoi ?! »**

**« Ne t'approche plus de moi. Et**** je t'****interdis**** de dire que tu m'aimes… Tu me dégoûtes. »**

**« Je t'en pri****e****, laiss-… »**

**« DÉGAGE !!!! »**

« NON !!! »

Je me réveille en sursaut. Mon cœur bat comme s'il allait exploser.

Un cauchemar…

Il avait l'air si réel. Je sers mon coussin contre moi et je ferme les yeux pour exorciser ce sentiment d'angoisse qui a pris place petit à petit en moi en si peu de temps.

Cela fait un mois que les cours ont repris. Une sorte de routine s'est installée en peu de temps. Dés que j'en eu l'occasion, je suis allé à sa rencontre et je lui ai parlé. Bien que l'échange fût bref, c'était suffisant pour le moment.

Je hasarde un regard vers le réveil et je le fixe un moment.

« Ah ! Il n'est que 7h30… J'ai large-… QUOI ! »

Je me lèverapidementet je prends pied dans le drap. Je m'étale comme une crêpe sur le plancher.

« Merde, je suis en retard. »

Une douche rapide, habillé, coiffé. Je me sauve pour essayer de rattraper le dernier train.

« Si tout va bien, j'arriverai pile à l'heure. Et dans tout ça, je n'ai même pas pris le petit déjeuner.»

La journée s'annonçait vraiment mal…

**_o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o_**

En fin de compte, je me suis pressé pour rien…

J'avais oublié que le professeur de la première heure de cours était absent pour une réunion… Bref, j'ai couru comme un malade pour rien.

Je m'assois à ma place. Une petite heure d'étude, bien que je doute que quelqu'un ait d'étudier quoi que ce soit. Ils s'amusent déjà chacun dans leur coin.

_« __Mon __cauchemar__ avait l'air si réel… »_

Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ma bouche. Un bruit d'une porte qui claque me ramène au moment présent. Et je le vois arriver vers moi pour s'installer à la table voisine.

« Bonjour Dôméki. »

« Humm, Salut. »

« Tu as entraînement aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouais. Les compétitionsd'été s'approchent à grands pas. »

« Je vois. »

« Et toi, tu n'es toujours pas dans un club ? »

« Moi ?! Non… J'hésite encore. »

« Humm… »

Je continue sur ma lancée, ne souhaitant pas couper court à notre conversation alors j'enchaîne sur des choses qui l'intéressent.

« Vous pensez avoir des chances d'atteindre les nationaux cette année ? »

« Oui, c'est certain. De plus, de nouveaux membres très prometteurs nous ont rejoints. Cela risque d'être intéressant.»

Il a l'air heureux.

« Je vois, j'espère que tout se passera comme tu le souhaites. »

Il me regarde avec attention puis il déclare tout simplement :

« Moi aussi… »

Une conversation plutôt banale, mais nécessaire pour moi. Voilà à quoi se résument nos échanges. C'est maigre, n'est-ce pas ? (Ayaka : uiiii, mais Dôméki, fais quelque chose par tous les diouX !)

Le reste de la matinée s'était déroulé tranquillement. La sonnerie de fin de cours retentîtenfin annonçant le déjeuner. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, c'était le début d'une course folle vers ce repas. Ceux qui avaient le malheur d'avoir oublié leur déjeuner ou tout simplement choisi de manger par le biais de la vente des sandwichs et autre aliment tout préparés, chacun se devait être en forme pour acquérir le droit de manger, et cela, pas toujours à leur faim.

C'est mon cas aujourd'hui, suite à ce cauchemar, je ne me suis pas levé assez tôt pour préparer mon repas. Mais je pense que je vais me contenter d'une simple brioche au curry pour aujourd'hui.

_Je me demande ce que mange Dôméki aujourd'hui ? _

_Je devrais peut-être lui préparer son repas demain ? D'habitude, il se contente d'un repas acheté à la cafétéria._

Tout en pensant, mes pas me menaient inconsciemment à l'infirmerie. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte quand des voix venant du couloir se sont fait entendreSans savoir pourquoi, j'ai pris la direction inverse. Les voix devenaient de plus en plus fortes, l'une d'elle m'a parue familière. Dos au mur, comme un voleur qui aurait peur d'être pris en faute. Je restais comme ça un moment.

Les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés juste à quelques pas de ma position. Et c'est là que j'ai su à qui appartenaient ces voix.

C'était Dôméki et une fille de terminale vu de son insigne.

_Je me demande de quoi ils parlaient?_

Leur conversation avait l'air d'avoir pris fin au moment de leur halte. Dôméki lui fait un bref salut de la tête et reprend sa route. Quant à la fille, elle reste quelques instants à la même place quelque peu perdue puis prend le chemin inverse.

Je les vois s'éloigner et des multitudes de questions naissaient dans mon esprit. En tout cas, cela m'inquiétait assez… J'ai toujours su que mon beau brun était plus porté sur le sexe féminin, mais j'ose espérer qu'il réside quelque part un infime espoir pour moi…

Enfin, j'ai encore pas mal de temps devant moi…

Je reprends ma petite route et pénètre dans l'infirmerie. Comme je devais m'y attendre, elle est toujours là avec son verre de saké ou canette de bière à la main… Décidément, elle ne changera jamais…

« Ah !!! Watanuki. »

« Toujours en train de boire à ce que je vois… Yûko-san vous devriez faire plus attention à votre santé… »

Suite à mes paroles, elle se redresse tout en quittant sa chaise et se dirige vers moi. S'apprêtant à me sermonner comme à son accoutume, elle pointe un doigt vers moi.

« D'un c'est Yûko-sensei ici et de deux cela ne te regarde pas. Contente-toi de veiller à ce que je mange correctement, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Oui, oui… »

« Alors, on mange quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Voyant plein d'étoiles voir le jour au fond de ces yeux, je détourne le regard rapidementet lui présente des simples brioches au curry que j'avais acheté un peu plus tôt.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Euh… notre déjeuner ? »

« Humm, je vois. »

« Hahaha. »

Un rire nerveux s'échappe de ma bouche. Je la sens mal cette fois…

« WA-TA-NU-KI-KUN… »

« O-Oui ?! »

« Ce soir tu dors dehors. »

Sa déclaration bien que choquante pour le commun des mortels était, cependant, pour elle, accompagné d'un sourire pervers qu'elle la prononce.

« QUOI !!!! »

« … »

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Ce n'est pas ma faute, je me suis réveillé assez tard à cause d'un cauchemar sur Dô-. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. Un marché est un marché. »

« Mais de quel marché parles-tu ? Je te rappelle que je vis chez toi parce que je n'ai pas le choix. C'est tout sauf un marché et de plus c'est toi qui a plus à y gagner là-dedans. »

« Tout ce que je vois, c'est que mon déjeuner est aux abonnés absents… »

« Mais je viens de te dire pourquoi… s'il te plaît… »

Cette femme me rendra fou…

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vis chez elle ?

La réponse est plutôt simple en faite. Mes parents sont morts il y a de cela 4 ans et je me retrouve sous la tutelle de cette charmante et belle femme… Étant une amie très proche de la famille, c'était assez normal dans sens de me retrouver avec elle.

Bref, j'ai un toit sur la tête et elle veille à mes besoins. En contrepartie, je fais tout ce qui est entretien et cuisine… C'est une sorte de travail, mais sans rémunération en fin de semaine. Dans un sens, c'est une vie plus qu'honorable. Elle me convient très bien.

« Yûko-san, je me rattraperai ce soir. Promis. »

« De quoi parlait ton rêve ? »

Dès que l'on parle de nourriture, elle devient une toute autre personne…

« Je… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voici en train de manger après avoir parlé de mon rêve.

« Hahahahaha… »

Elle se marre…

« Arrête de rire. »

« Mais c'est très drôle. J'aurais aimé voir ta tête. »

« … »

Essuyant les larmes aux bords de ses yeux, elle me regarde avec le même sourire moqueur.

« Tu penses agir comment maintenant ? »

« Euh… je ne sais pas trop. J'avais pensé lui proposer un bentô pour commencer. »

« Humm, ouais c'est simple mais efficace. »

« Hima-chan est déjà passé ? » lui ai-je demandé pour couper court à notre conversation.

« Si en coup de vent. Elle devait préparer les cours études avec le président des élèves. »

« Ah ! »

La pause s'est terminée sur le choix du dîner. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve en salle de cours et tout ce qui devait suivre.

Les cours de l'après-midi touchent bientôt à leurs fin, mais vu qu'en dernière heure on a un petit moment de libre. Tout le monde s'est décidé à faire une partie de football, du moins les garçons… Les filles préféraient nous encourager…

Les équipes misesen place, je me retrouve à jouer contre Dôméki… Ça commence bien, je doute pouvoir me concentrer, là.

Le match débute, ayant une bonne condition physique et surtout pratiquant assez régulièrement toutes sortes de sports, je m'en sors relativement bien.

Le score était à la faveur de l'équipe bleue, c'est-à-dire celle de Dôméki. Je le vois dribbler ses adversaires avec aisance et dextérité. Il est vraiment très doué.

Il effectue une passe vers son coéquipier et s'élance vers notre zone de tir. J'avoue avoir délaissé du regard la personne possédant le ballon pour regarder au loisir mon bel adversaire.

Totalement dans la lune, je n'ai pas vu le ballon se diriger vers moi. Celui-ci semble vouloir suivre une trajectoire toute autre que mon bas du corps. J'entends une voix crier mon nom, mais il déjà trop tard. Et c'est là que j'ai ressenti une vive douleur au visage.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, je me vois porter par quelqu'un. Et puis plus rien…

En me réveillant dans le lit de l'infirmerie, je vois Yûko-san assise à côté de moi. Elle semble assez inquiète…

« Y-Yûko-san ? »

Son regard croise le mien, un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Elle semble assez soulagée.

« Enfin, réveillé, mon cher prince ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Boff, pas grand-chose juste un ballon reçu en pleine face… Franchement, à quoi tu pensais à ce moment-là ? »

« Je suis désolé… »

« Humm… Tu devrais remercier la personne qui t'a porté. »

« Porté ? Qui ça ? »

« À toi de deviner. » répondit-elle avec un sourire pervers.

« Mais… »

« Je peux te dire que la personne était très inquiète pour toi. »

Comment peut-elle me faire ça ? Et puis comment vais-je savoir qui était ladite personne ?

« S'il te plaît, dis-le-moi… »

« Non… »

Apparemment, elle semble bien décidée. Cependant, il suffit de savoir comment lui parler et je sais que j'aurai les réponses à mes questions.

**_o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o_**

Le soir venu, la disparition soudaine des boissons alcoolisées se fit déclarée. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne peut vivre sans. Les réponses à mes questions sont apparues tout aussi simplement.

Alors, c'était lui…

Je me sens terriblement gêné et heureux. Cela ne veut rien dire, mais pour moi cela représente bien plus ce que ça.

**_o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o_**

« Tiens, il est passé où ? »

Je le cherche du regard, mais il semblerait qu'il soit déjà parti.

« Kira, tu as vu Dôméki ? »

« Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la cafétéria. »

« Merde… Merci. »

Il faut que je le rattrape avant qu'il n'achète quoi que ce soit. Après une petite course, je le vois enfin, mais pas seul…

Encore une fille…

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien, c'est moi… » répondit la jeune fille tout en quittant le lieu.

J'observe Dôméki avec attention. Encore une proposition déclinée… Étant déjà amoureux une fille, c'est normal de rejeter les autres… Enfin, je ne vais les plaindre non plus. Cela me rassure dans un sens, mais d'un autre…

Il me remarque enfin, ses yeux semblent vouloir dire : ''Encore là…''

« Hum, tu as toujours autant de succès à ce que je vois. »

« Tu me suivais ? »

« Non, je te cherchais plutôt. »

« Pour ? »

« Déjeuner ! » Répondis-je tout en désignant le déjeuner.

« Tu vas déjeuner sur le toit ? »

« Oui. »

« Il y a ma part la dedans ? »

« O-Oui ! »

« Alors, allons-y. »

« Oui, d'accord. Je suis venu pour ça. » Ma réponse est quelque peu vive.

« Humm. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il m'observe un instant avec amusement, je lui demande la raison et sa réponse me surprend un peu.

« Ah, rien. Tu sembles juste très heureux d'aller déjeuner. »

Pour avoir remarqué ça, il a dû bien m'observer…

_C'est normal, je serai avec toi. _

_Quoi que de plus normal d'être heureux dans ces genres de cas._

_Je t'aime._

_Voilà ma seule raison._

**_o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o_**

Par chance, le toit était dépourvu de présence et cela me réjouit énormément. On s'installe dos au mur et face à l'immense ciel qui nous faisait front. Le repas débute dans le silence, je hasarde un regard vers mon voisin et il semble être dans un autre monde. Je le vois manger avec appétit et envie et cela me fait plaisir.

« Ça te plaît ? »

« Humm ? »

« Ce que tu dévores ? »

« Ouii, c'est vraiment excellent. Tu cuisines vraiment bien pour un mec. »

« Content que cela te convienne. »

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je risque de manger de cette façon. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis un cuisinier lamentable et quand on vit seul on n'a pas trop la tête à ça… »

« Je ne savais pas que tu vivais seul. »

« Je vis dans le temple de mon grand-père, c'est lui qui s'occupait de moi. Mais, il est décédéil y a quelques temps. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler un mauvais souvenir. »

Il s'était arrêté de manger. Il dépose doucement ces baguettes sur la boite et me fixe.

« Je ne garde aucun mauvais souvenir, sa mort était inévitable. Certes je l'ai pleuré, mais il vit toujours en moi. »

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur son visage puis il reprend sa tâche précédente, c'est-à-dire manger.

« Tu veux déjeuner avec moi demain ? »

Il suspend son geste et me regarde.

« Tu feras la même chose ? »

« Je peux faire un plat qui te plaît si tu veux, j'aime cuisiner. »

_Le faire pour toi sera un grand plaisir et c'est une façon de te montrer ce que je ressens._

« Je veux bien. »

Wahh ! Quel entrain…

Mais je vois bien qu'il est content, son regard est fuyant.

« Au fait, merci pour la dernière fois. »

« De ? »

« L'infirmerie et le reste… » dis-je gêné.

« Ce n'est rien… C'est normal. »

Son regard est encore fuyant…

Je le regarde avec un petit sourire tout en me disant qu'il est vraiment adorable avec cette tête.

**_o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o_**

Les jours passaient comme ils se devaient.

Mon amour à sens unique continuait lui aussi son avancé et par la même occasion à grandir. Cependant, en même temps il continuait à me faire souffrir. Je sais que ma quête est vouée à l'échec, mais je persiste dans mon désir de l'avoir rien qu'à moi.

Parfois, j'aimerais sauter le pas et lui déclarer mes sentiments. Même si la réponse est déjà fort évidente, cependant je serai fixé…

Si je dois souffrir autant continuellement, au moins elle sera totale.

_Quelle__ sera ta réponse Dôméki ?_

_Tu seras sûrement surpris…_

_Me rejetteras-tu en me regardant avec dégoût ?_

_Ou bien…_

« … nuki… »

« Hein ?! »

« Oi, tu es là ?! »

Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai le plaisir de déjeuner avec lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il aime ce que je lui cuisine. Cela me touche plus que cela ne devrait être… Prendre nos repas ensemble est devenue une sorte de rituel entre nous. Alors, je fais en sorte que cela se déroule le mieux possible.

« Excuse-moi… tu disais ? »

« Non… rien… »

« Si vas-y. »

Il semble assez nerveux…

Il n'est jamais nerveux…

« Est-...Est-ce que tu pourras me préparer des bentôs pour la semaine prochaine. Ce sera la dernière semaine avant les compétitions… alors-… »

« Oui !!!! »

J'ai peut-être répondu un peu trop vite… Il me fixe un moment puis un sourire sincère fleuri sur ses lèvres.

« Merci. »

« D-de rien… »

Je sens mes joues devenir toutes rouges… Il est encore plus beau quand il sourit. (Ayaka : oui ! Il est beau, toi aussi Kimihiro, quand tu nous fais un sourire beau et sincère ! xD, pardon je dérive, il est 4h)

Notre déjeuner se termine sur ces notes. Je suis heureux… très heureux. J'ai l'impression que mes sentiments sont devenus de plus en plus forts. Enfin, si cela était possible…

**_o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o_**

Comme promis, chaque jour de ladite semaine je lui propose un repas comme il les aime.

Un jour, qui ce devait être comme les précédents. Je me présente à son club comme chaque fois, cependant ce jour-là il n y avait personne. En tout cas, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Je pénètre quand même dans le dojo pour voir si une personne saurait me dire ce qui se passait. Je me déchausse et entame mon avancé vers le centre d'entraînement des tireurs.

Et là se présente devant moi une vision assez étrange, mais terriblement belle. Mon beau brun était allongé à même au sol et semblait s'être endormi. Je m'approche le plus possible de lui. Je pose son repas juste à côté et je l'observe un long moment. Il se dégage de lui une telle sérénité et beauté qu'on a envie de le toucher.

J'amorce un mouvement vers son visage pour caresser ses cheveux bruns. Cependant, je retire ma main très vite.

J'ai peur…

Je veux le toucher, mais j'ai terriblement peur…

Je fixe ses lèvres avec envie et désir. Je veux les goûter et les savourer. Je les caresse du bout des doigts avec tendresse et douceur. Puis je pose ces mêmes doigts sur les miennes. Hésitant à peine quelques secondes, je me décide alors à baisser la tête pour l'embrasser enfin. Arrivant à quelques millimètres de mon objectif, je me retire vivement puis je me relève et je me dirige vers la sortie.

Je cours plus que je marche…

Je n'entendis pas ce que le bel endormi avait chuchoté.

« Dégonflé… » (1)

**_o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o_**

_Merde, merde…_

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris._

Mes pas m'avaient mené vers le toit. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Le ciel avait différentes teintes, orangé, pourpre… Bref, une magnifique palette de couleur s'était dessinée naturellement.

_À quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Ce n'est pas en l'embrassant que cela arrangera les choses__pour moi… Il risque de me haïr plus qu'autre chose…_

Je m'approche du grillage de sécurité et je m'accroche désespérément à ce tissage de fer. Je dépose ma tête sur celui-ci avec un soupir.

« C'est la fin… »

« La fin de quoi ? »

Je me retourne dans un sursaut. Il était là devant moi, il porte toujours son uniforme d'archer. Il est magnifique. _(Ayaka : uii ! pardon xD)_

« La fin de quoi ? » répéta-t-il.

« Hahahaha… Ce n'est rien du tout. »

« Ah, oui ?! »

« Oui… »

Je détourne le regard pour observer la cour de l'école. J'entends ses pas se rapprocher de moi. Il s'arrête juste à quelques centimètres de moi. Je le sens dernière mon dos, il est si proche…

« Je sais que tu mens. » déclara-t-il tout en soufflant dans mon coup.

Je sens un frisson délicieux par courir mon corps. C'est grisant comme sensation.

« Je… non… » ai-je répondu dans un murmure.

« Tu es sûr ? » répliqua tout aussi vite Dôméki.

« Arr-Arrête… »

« Non. »

« Tu joues avec moi… »

« Non. »

« Tu aimes pourtant les filles… Alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Sa main se balade maintenant sur mon dos avec douceur.

« Parce que j'ai envie de le faire. »

« Ah… »

Ma seule réponse se résumait à un gémissement.

« Pour ce qui est des filles, je n'ai jamais dis que j'en aimais une en particulier. J'ai décliné toutes les demandes car j'étais déjà amoureux de quelqu'un… »

« …uhn… »

Sa bouche se promène comme si ma nuque était un territoire conquis. Des baisers doux, légers se déposaient les uns après les autres.

« Tu sais qui est cette personne ? »

« N-non… »

« Je dois te le montrer d'une autre manière, on dirait. »

Empoignant mes épaules, il me retourne vers lui pour lui faire face. Et là, il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est doux au début, s'est transformé en un plus sauvage et passionné. Il me relâche enfin et me fixe avec insistance.

« Est-ce que c'est assez clair là ? »

« Hein ?! »

« Je ne saurais pas te dire à quel moment, je me suis senti attiré par toi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aimais être avec toi. Les instants qu'on partageait ici même étaient devenus quelque chose dont je ne pouvais me passer.

Ses paroles pleuvent.

« Dans un sens, j'étais aussi guidé par ta cuisine. Mais c'est juste secondaire. » Un sourire avait suivi sa déclaration.

« Je t'aime. »

« Quoi ?! »

« … »

« Tu viens de dire que tu m'aimais ? »

« Ce n'était pas assez clair ? »

« Tu réponds à ma question par une autre… »

Il semble assez désespéré par mon manque de réaction. J'aimerais bien le voir à ma place…

_Il m'aime…_

_Ce n'est pas possible… C'est sûrement un rêve._

_Oui, je vais me réveiller dans peu de temps…_

« Oi ! Tu es encore là ?! »

_Non, ce n'est pas un rêve…_

Mon regard semble assez perdu, alors il dépose sa main sur ma joue droite et me sourit.

« Kimihiro, je t'aime. »

Des larmes se mettent à couler tout au long de mes joues et je lui réponds enfin en l'entraînant avec force.

« Je t'aime… si tu savais à quel point. »

Il caresse mes cheveux avec tendresse et essaie de me calmer. Mais, je suis loin… très loin. Mon cœur a enfin trouvé sa place. Sa sonorité est harmonieuse et douce.

Mes jours de détresse et de peur se voient envolés. Une toute autre direction s'est ouverte à moi.

À partir de cet instant, les meilleurs jours de ma vie vont enfin débuter.

Tant que mon amour sera partagé et qu'il durera le plus longtemps possible, je vois ma vie sur les meilleurs jours.

-

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**-**

**-**

(1) Une scène inspirée de Hanakimi.

Bon et bien voilà... vous êtes arrivés à la fin. ( Ayaka: ouais la fin ! ça fait deux heures que je suis sur ton histoire xP (ou plus je ne sais pas j'ai pas compté lol) bon, maintenant on va pas encore dormir, faut mettre de la couleur d'abord.)

J'espère que la lecture ne fut pas trop difficile (Ayaka : maiiis noon !). Désolé d'avance s'il réside encore des fautes... (Pas de problème, la petite Ayaka est là pour t'aider !) (Leyla : merci à toi, la fic a une bien meilleure allure ! Big Bisous)

En tout cas, merci et à très bientôt. (Ayaka : De rien, et gros bisous !)

Leyla. [Ayaka te fait un très gros bisou (Et moi donc… merci encore.)


End file.
